This disclosure generally relates to social networking and user generated content and sharing in social, professional, or other settings. The technical field herein pertains to social networking systems including those that relate to user presence, scheduling, and location image and video capture. Mobile device media content captured lacks a full degree of interactivity as the pictures and videos captured lack for example appropriate spatial orientation and immersive aspects.